totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czy duchy naprawdę istnieją?
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 12 Chris przegląda jakieś papiery. Potem zanosi je do niszczarki Chris: Aaron wycofał się z dalszej gry. Zaraz po ceremonii postanowił nas opuścić i tak zrobił. Cóż. Jeden mniej, jeden więcej. Co za wielka różnica... Ostatnio w Stars vs. Losers. Sytuacja u Gwiazd robi się naprawdę napięta, a głos Ivana będzie chyba najbardziej decydujący w historii! Po uformowaniu się dwóch sojuszy tylko on nie wstąpił jeszcze do żadnego, a oba sojusze tylko na siebie czekają. Vera spięła się z Bridgette. Brooke nie chciała jej pomóc i tym samym już raczej nie będą przyjaciółkami. Lindsay i Ivan dalej rozwijają swoją przyjaźń. Jak słodko, ale Ivan ma być wredny, a nie cukierkowo miły! Sprzeciw. Gwiazdy też nie mają łatwo. Noah wylądował w szpitalu, po tym jak Moreno wrzucił go pod spadającą gwiazdę. Przed tem broniąc Katie próbował szantażować Atlanthę, ale udaremnił to Noah. Cody i Tyler zawarli tajny sojusz. Niestety Kathy to słyszała, Katie też to usłyszała i powiedziała Moreno. Zadanie polegało na złapaniu Spadającej Gwiazdy. Courtney skakała, gryzła, a nawet nie unikała spadających gwiazd. Ostatecznie to Gwiazdy wygrały zapewniając sobie kolejną nietykalność. Na ceremonii walka rozegrała się pomiędzy Moreno, a Kathy. Moreno został, a Kathy pożegnała się z programem. A teraz odszedł jeszcze Aaron... I tak zostało ich tylko trzynastu. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Czy Łamagi w końcu wygrają zadanie? Czy Ivan dołączy do któregoś z sojuszy? Oglądajcie by się tego dowiedzieć kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers!!! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Barak Łamag 120px Jest środek nocy. W baraku pali się tylko jedno światło, koło którego siedzą Tyler i Cody. Na zewnątrz szaleje burza, a z nieba obficie para deszcz z gradem. Było wiadome, że ta noc już teraz nie będzie spokojna. Tyler: Noah jest w szpitalu, Kathy odpadła, a Aaron się wycofał! Jak świetnie. Po prostu żyć nie umierać... została nas tylko... eee? Cody: Piątka! Jeżeli ktoś teraz odpadnie to czwórka... dobrze, że puki co Chris nie postanowił wyrzucić Noah. To byłby już gwóźdź do naszej trumny... Tyler: Jak my mamy pokonać Gwiazdy w tak małym składzie?! Cody: Nie mam pojęcia! Naprawdę musimy się starać... Tyler: Ale mimo to... Straszny Głos: Tyyyyyyyyllerrrrrrrrr... Tyler obrócił się za siebie Tyler: Słyszałeś to?! Cody: Co masz na myśli? Tyler: Taki nawiedzony głos wypowiadający moje imię... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Im dłużej rozmawiam z Tyler'em tym mam większą pewność, że Tyler ma naprawdę nie równo pod sufitem i jest po prostu głupi... dlaczego ja się wkopałem w ten sojusz z nim... Cody: Dobrze się czujesz? Tyler: No tak... Straszny Głos: Przyznaj się... Tyler: Znowu! Cody: Co ty u licha pleciesz?! Tyler: Ten głos! Straszny Głos: Nie uwierzyyyyy ci. Nie pogrąrzzzzzzaj sięęęęęęęę.... Tyler wybiegł z domu krzycząc. Tym samym obudził wszystkich. Tymczasem w części dypialnej dziewczyn Atlantha i Katie momentalnie zerwały się z łóżka Atlantha: Co się dzieje?! Katie: Nie wiem.... Tyler chyba zobaczył pająka... Atlantha: To bardzo... prawdopodobne... Atlantha ziewnęła i razem z Katie zaczęła się śmiać Katie: Tyler to łamaga... Atlantha: Dokładnie... ciekawe dlaczego jeszcze nie odpadł. Katie: To się nazywa szczęście! (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Nie podoba mi się fakt, że razem z Katie zostałyśmy ostatnimi dziewczynami w naszej drużynie... wiem, że to niby atut, bo faceci są silniejszy, ale ja w to nie wierzę. Może gdyby była z nami Heather to wygrywaliśmy się. A gdyby z nami była Kathy, na pewno Aaron by się nie wycofał... Atlantha: Wiesz, że teraz walczymy tylko w piątkę. Katie: Właśnie tego się obawiam. Aaron odszedł. Noah w szpitalu. Naprawdę mamy problem. A szczególnie jak przegramy teraz zadanie... Atlantha: Będziemy mieli problem jak zostaniemy w czwórkę... zwłaszcza, że tak jest aż siedem osób. Katie: Nie ma się co martwić... chyba w końcu nam się uda. Katie uśmiechnęła się do Atlanthy, a ona odpowiedziała jej tym samym. Jednak pamiętała scenę jak Moreno wepchnął Noah'a pod spadajacą gwiazdę Katie: Coś się stało? Atlantha: Nie nic... przynieść ci szklankę wody? Katie: Tak, poproszę... Atlantha poszła po wodę. Po chwili wróciła, dała Katie wodę i obie położyły się spać. Tymczasem Moreno spotkał przy drzwiach Cody;ego, który obserwował gdzie uciekł Tyler Cody: No gdzie on poszedł? Moreno: Kto taki? Cody wystraszony obrócił się Cody: Przestraszyłeś mnie... Moreno: Kto poszedł? Cody: Tyler... ubzdurał sobie, że słyszał jakieś głosy i uciekł, a tak leje! Moreno: Wróci, wróci... a jak nie to zostaniemy w czwórkę. Cody: Mówisz to z takim spokojem... Moreno: Tak naprawdę to koszmarnie się o to martwię... Cody: Serio? Moreno: Oczywiście. Jak stracimy jeszcze dwie osoby to nie poradzimy sobie! Cody: Co racja, to racja... Moreno: Musimy się zebrać i to wygrać. Cody: Jest nas mniej... Moreno: I co z tego? Cody: Mówią, że im więcej tym lepiej... Moreno: Liczy się nastawienie. W pojedynkę nie wygrasz, ale w grupie to już co innego. Cody: Racja... Nagle piorun uderzył w Barak Łamag i wszystko zgasło. Było naprawdę ciemno. Atlantha i Katie po ciemku dołączyły do Moreno i Cody'ego i czekali na ranek Dom Gwiazd 120px Gwiazdy w przeciwieństwie go Łamag nie spały i wszyscy świętowali... tak wszyscy, ale na trzech mini imprezach. Wszyscy chcieli imaczej spędzić czas. Arthur i Vera siedzieli w swoim pokoiku na pierwszym piętrze i rozmawiali. Na stoliku stała przemycona cola i krakersy... dobra impreza? Arthur: Nie wierzę! Naprawę jesteśmy na topie! Vera: Łamagi naprawdę mają teraz duże kłopoty. Nie sądzisz? Arthur: Mają i to spore problemy! Ich jest już raptem pięciu... Vera: Było by miło, jakby Chris jeszcze wyrzucił Noah... Arthur: Nie zrobi tego... Noah by go pozwał. Vera: Szkoda... Arthur pocałował Verę. Było romantycznie. Włosy Very opadły na jej policzek i delikatnie muskały jej ciało. Arthur przyglądał jej się z namiętnością w oczach Arthur: Cieszę się, że cię spotkałem... Vera: Ja też...a jednak można być razem w reality show... Arthur: Niebywałe, ale możliwe. Vera zgarnęła włosy z twarzy i spojrzała się na Arthura Vera: Czy po programie zamieszkasz ze mną? Arthur: Jasne! To wszystko trwa już z 3 lata... marzę o odrobinie spokoju. Vera: Chyba jej nie zaznamy... Arthur: Tak sądzisz? Vera: Wiesz... mój program się rozkręca (ALE ŻART!!!) a ty też masz tam swoje miejsce... Arthur: To nic, że nasza kariera dopiero się zaczyna. Vera chciała coś wtrącić, ale Arthur ją pocałował. Arthur: Co by się nie stało. Zawszę ci pomogę... Vera: Dziękuje... to bardzo miłe... Arthur i Vera już nie rozmawiali. Przytulili się i dalej oglądali horror. Zgasili światło. A światło wydobywało się jedynie z telewizora. Tymczasem na dole Bridgette, Brooke i Courtney miały swoją "świetną" imprezę zorganizowaną przez Courtney. W tle było słychać tylko koncert orkiestry dętej Bridgette: Ty na serio... KTO DZISIAJ COŚ TAKIEGO SŁUCHA?! Brooke: Tak na marginesie. To kto dał jej prawo organizowania imprezy? Bridgette: Ona sama... tak samo jak ona chciała, żebyśmy nosili przypinki "Sojusz Courtney"! Brooke: Aha? Bridgette: I teraz weź się tutaj męcz... Brooke: Zawsze możemy... Courtney przyszła z bezalkoholowymi drinkami Courtney: Chcecie się napić? Bridgette: Nie... dzięki... Brooke: Ja też chyba spasuje... Straszny Głos: Mów praaaaaaaaawdę! Praaaaaaaaaaaaawdęęęęę! Brooke: Słyszeliście to? Bridgette: O co chodzi?! Brooke: Głos, który powiedział "Mów prawdę"... Courtney: Emmm? Nie pij tyle? Brooke: Nie piłam... A poza tym to było straszne? Bridgette: Nikt tutaj tego nie powiedział... Straszny Głos: Niiiiieeeeeee Uwierząąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąą.... Brooke: Znowu?! Co to! Brooke zaczęła się odsuwać w stronę drzwi wyjściowych Courtney: Brooke uspokój się! Bridgette: Co cię napadło? Brooke: To mnie zaraz dopadną! Brooke wybiegła w środku burzy z domu Bridgette: Brooke! Courtney: Trzeba to komuś powiedzieć... jeszcze coś sobie zrobi... Tymczasem Lindsay i Ivan siedzieli na strychu i obserwowali jak ich dach systematycznie dziurawiony jest przez grad Ivan: Jakie to fajne! Darmowy lód w lipcu! Lindsay: To takie wspaniałe! Ivan: Co nie? Lód uderzył w głowę Lindsay. Ivan: Nic ci nie jest?! Lindsay: Nie... opłaca się czasem mieć pusto w głowie... Ivan zaczął się głośno śmiać Ivan: A to dobre! Lindsay: Ale co... Nagle grad zaczął padać jeszcze mocniej i Lindsay i Ivan uciekli na dół. Wszyscy stali już przy drzwiach Ivan: Hej... Co się dzieje?! Bridgette: Brooke czegoś się przestraszyła i wybiegła z domku. Ivan: W ten grad?! Courtney: No właśnie to jest dziwne... Do domku Gwiazd szybko wbiegły Łamagi bez Tylera Moreno: Widzieliście Tylera? Bridgette: Nie... Katie: Uciekł, a w naszym baraku nie ma prądu... Arthur: Serio... co się znowu tutaj dzieje... Wszyscy: CHRIS! Chris wchodzi do domku Gwiazd Chris: Witajcie kochani! Vera: Co znowu wymyśliłeś? Chris: A nic... poza waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem! Atlantha: Teraz? Chris: Tak! Dokładnie teraz i w tym momencie! Courtney: Wolę być uprzedzona... co wymyśliłeś? Chris: Tyler i Brooke uwierzyli, że nawołują ich duchy... i tak było. Cody: Oni serio to słyszeli? Chris: Tak! Tylko... tak jakby duchy nie chciały współpracować. nasi starzy przyjaciele Duch Terrorysty nr. 1 i Duch Terrorysty nr. 2... Courtney: Emm... przez ciebie zginęli w Holandii? Chris: Oj tam, oj tam. Wracając do rzeczy. Teraz prawdopodobnie będą chcieli doprowadzić ich do samobójstwa... Wszyscy: Samobójstwa?! Chris: Wiem... ten sezon jest genialny! Macie tutaj amuleciki... Chris wręcza Courtney i Moreno naszyjniki Chris: A teraz biegnijcie ich szukać! Wszyscy wybiegli jak wystrzeleni z armaty po chwili zniknęli z horyzontu Port 120px Na morzu szalał sztorm. Drużyna, a właściwie to co z niej zostało przybiegli tutaj by szukać Tylera Katie: Czy Tyler byłby na tyle głupi by się tutaj schować?! Cody: Raczej tak... Moreno: Zastanówcie się! To Tyler! Atlantha:'''Strach się bać, gdzie się schował... '''Cody: Też o tym pomyślałem... Grad zaczął mocniej padać. Łamagi schowały się pod wielkim drzewem, przy porcie Atlantha: Dzięki Chris! Cody: Znowu nas wplątał w niezłe tarapaty... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Dzięki Chris... kto zadziera z duchami?! Czy Chris nie ogląda horrorów? To zawsze się tak kończy! Katie: Co teraz robimy? Raczej nigdzie się nie ruszymy. Atlantha: Tyler nie może biegać po polu... to naturalne. przecież ten grad podziurawił by go jak szwajcarski ser... to jasne, że schował się gdzieś, gdzie jest solidny dach, albo gęsto porośnięte drzewa... Moreno: Więc mamy do wyboru nasz barak, las, dom Gwiazd, przestrzeń pod molo... i jeszcze jakieś pomysły? Katie: Willa Chrisa! Moreno: Tyler nie był by aż do tego zdolny... Katie: Skąd wiecie? Może akurat? Atlantha: Też bym powiedziała, że tam jest... Katie: To w jego stylu... Moreno: No dobra... jak chcecie... (pokój zwierzeń)Moreno: Tylera tam nie ma. Wiem to. Raczej to by było za oczywiste. Zresztą... widziałem go jak chowa się pod molo, ale trudno. Pozbycie się Atlanthy to teraz priorytet... Łamagi szybko pobiegły do Willi Chrisa Las 120px Cała szóstka wbiegła do lasu. Pierwszy raz od dawna wszyscy współpracowali by odnaleźć koleżankę ze swojej drużyny - Brooke. Vera: To okropne... gdzie ona może być?! Arthur: Nie mam pojęcia... mam nadzieje, że nic jej nie jest. Vera: Też mam taką nadzieje. (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: Chyba oglądanie dzisiaj horroru nie było za dobrym pomysłem. Zwłaszcza teraz wyobraźnia mi się uruchamia... Brooke słyszy straszne głosy, które chcą ją zabić... czekaj... (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: Oglądaliśmy horror i nie powiem jestem nieco tym wszystkim co teraz się dzieje przerażony i wiecie jak to jest... wyobraźnia pracuje i wydaje mi się, że za każdym drzewem czai się morderca... tak moja wyobraźnia jest aż tak porąbana... Vera przestraszyła się czegoś i schowała się za Arthura Vera: Co to było? Arthur: Pewnie tylko wiatr... Vera: Jesteś tego pewien? Arthur: No jasne, że tak... (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: To morderca!!! Courtney: Nie przesadzajcie! Bridgette: Właśnie to tylko pewnie... Z za krzaków wyskoczył duch i zaczął straszyć wszystkich Bridgette: ...wiatr?! Lindsay: To duch! Ivan: Uciekajmy! Courtney: Czekajcie... Zanim Courtney zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć wszyscy już uciekali w stronę domków Duch II: Widzisz?! Nie słuchają cię! Courtney: Weź się... Courtney również uciekła Willa Chrisa, Hol 120px Moreno włamał się do środka Moreno: Stary dobry sposób... Cody: Kto cię tego nauczył? Moreno: Mój wujek... Cody: Ok... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Umiejętności Moreno jednocześnie mnie intrygują, ale też sprawiają, że przez długi czas po programie będę mieszkał w bardzo wysokich wieżowcach... Atlnatha: Jak my to niby mamy przeszukać?! To nam zajmie wieki! Katie: No... w sumie to Atlantha ma rację... Moreno: Możemy się rozdzielić... Atlantha: Może lepiej nie.... tak jest zawsze w horrorach! Cody: Racja... wolę się nie rozdzielać... Nagle z za drzwi wychodzi postać w białym prześcieradle Katie: To duch? Beth: Zaaaaaraz was zabiję! Moreno: Przecież to Beth... Beth zdejmuje prześcieradło Beth: Hej wam! Atlantha: Kiedy to do ciebie dojdzie, że nie zadebiutujesz? Beth: Ależ zadebiutuje! Atlantha: Jest nas już tylko trzynastu... Beth: Chris mnie kocha... Wszyscy zaczęli się głośno śmiać z głupoty Beth Cody: Nie ważne... jest tu Tyler. Beth: Na pewno go nie ma... przeszukałam cały dom, by znaleźć mojego Chrisa! Katie: Nie ma go tutaj? Beth: No nie ma... Cody: Czyli straciliśmy nas cenny czas... Atlantha: Trudno... chodźcie szukać dalej! Łamagi szybko wybiegły z domu. Przestało już padać, a niebo było dziwnie przejrzystę Las 120px Gwizdy oprócz Courtney już uciekły od ducha i schowali się za wielkim kamieniem Ivan: Udało nam się! Żyjemy! Vera: Tak... ale gdzie jest Courtney? Arthur: Ona chyba chciała nam coś powiedzieć... ale tak jakby my już uciekaliśmy... Lindsay: Ups... ona będzie na nas wściekła... Bridgette: Poprawka... ona będzie wściekła na mnie! Arthur: Biedna... Ivan: Moje kondolencje... przydadzą ci się. Naglę przybiegła do nich przestraszona Courtney Courtney: Dlaczego uciekliście? Lindsay: Ponieważ duchy są strasznie straszne! Courtney: Idioci! Ten duch, mógł nas zaprowadzić prosto do Brooke! Ivan: też racja... Arthur: Chyba powinniśmy... tam wrócić... Vera: Popieram. Courtney: To szybko! Puki Brooke jeszcze żyje... Lindsay: Tak! Chodźmy pomóc... Wszyscy: Brooke! Lindsay: Właśnie! Gwiazdy wróciły do poszukiwań Brooke. Znaleźli ducha i ruszyli jego tropem Courtney: A teraz cicho, by nas nie usłyszał... Arthur: ok... Gwiazdy podążały za duchem Barak Łamag 120px Łamagi szybko wróciły do swojego domu w poszukiwaniu Tylera. Niestety ich poszukiwania nie przynosiły na razie żadnego rezultatu... Atlantha: Czy naprawdę Tyler znalazł aż tak dobrą kryjówkę?! Cody: Widać, że tak... Atlantha: Że też Chris musiał teraz zorganizować zadanie... Cody: On to zrobił specjalnie... Atlantha: Najgorsze jest to, że jeżeli Tyler się zabije to i tak będziemy mieli eliminację... serio! 3 osoby w drużynie? Cody: no po prostu super!!! Moreno: Więc musimy go znaleźć tak czy siak! Cody: No dokładnie... Katie: Ale gdzie on się mógł ukryć? Moreno: Nie wiem... ale pewnie się tego zaraz dowiemy... Cody: oby... szukamy już od godziny... Atlantha: Tak... o ile Tyler jest w miare silny psychicznie to zaraz duch go dopadnie... Las 120px Duch przyprowadził Gwiazdy prosto pod Brooke, która siedziała caa zmoczona na środku polany Duch II: Jesteś do niczego! Brooke: Przestań! Duch II: Doooo niczeeeeeeego! Brooke: Zamknij się! Brooke skuliła się. Po chwili gwiazdy wyskoczyły z za krzaków Courtney: Szybko! Teraz Arthur łap amulet! Arthur złapał amulet i szybko pobiegł do Brooke Vera: Szybko! Lindsay: Tak! Do boju! Arthur założył amulet Brooke, a duch zniknął Brooke: To naprawdę koniec?! Arthur: Chyba tak... Brooke: Dziękuje! Courtney: To znaczy, że wygraliśmy zadanie? Chris wychodzi z za drzew Chris: Gratuluje... kolejne zwycięstwo... a więc Łamagi odeślą 4 osobę do domu... będą mieli problemy! Barak Łamag 120px Duch zaciągnął do Baraku Tylera Duch I: Nareszcie! I tak przegraliście, ale macie tego strachajłę! Duch rzucił im Tylera do nóg i zniknął Moreno: No dziękuje ci bardzo Atlantha! Moreno założył amulet na szyję Tylera Tyler: Hę? Atlantha: Co?! Dlaczego ja... Moreno: Nie wiesz? Atlantha: Przepraszam, ale nie wiem! I nie myśl, że dam się łatwo wyrzucić! Moreno: Ja to wiem... przepraszam. Moreno i Katie odeszli Cody: Spokojnie... pomożemy ci... Atlantha: Serio? Tyler: Chyba tak... Atlantha: Dzięki... Ceremonia 120px Chris przyszedł z czteroma Gwiazdami Atlantha: Z Noah'em powinno nas zostać piątka... Chris: Tak, ale że Noah zagroził nam procesem do czasu aż wyzdrowieje głosowanie na niego jest zabronione! Więc na razie jest nieaktywny... więc głosujcie... Wszyscy zaglosowali, gdy Moreno i Atlantha skrzyżowali swoje spojrzenia wszyscy zamarli Chris: Dobrze... dzisiaj na pewno bezpieczny jest Cody! Cody łapie swoją Gwiazdę Cody: Fajne... zostaję. Chris: Wszyscy się "cieszymy" Tyler! Ty też zostajesz! Tyler dostaję Gwiazdą w czoło Tyler: Auu! Cody: Nic ci nie jest?! Tyler: Chyba nie... Chris: O dziwo ostatnim bezpiecznym jest Moreno! Moreno: Hę?! Chris: Tak! Moreno łapie swoją gwiazdę Moreno: Wy chyba nie... Atlantha: Właśnie tak... Chris: Chyba wszyscy wiemy jak się to skończy... ostatnia Gwiazda jest dla Atlanthy! Atlantha: Super... Atlantha łapie Gwiazdę Katie: Ale... jak ty mogłaś... Atlantha: Przepraszam... Katie: Ty... Podest na którym siedziała Katie wystrzelił ją prosto do wagonika, który potoczył się do skoczni i Katie poszybowała w powietrzu Moreno: Wasza trójka zapłaci mi za to... Chris: I tak łamagi popisowo przegrały i właśnie walczą w czwórkę. Czy zła passa w końcu się od nich odwróci? Oglądajcie by się tego przekonać kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers